


Dibs

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Everyone is annoying Angel, M/M, crackfic, malewerewolf, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: Angel saves a werewolf and everyone starts calling dibs......but angel found him first.This is just for fun





	

For the most part everything was quiet in the Hyperion Hotel, Angel watched the injured werewolf on the lobby sofa from the registration desk, he had wrapped the wound being careful not to hurt him when he did, the man's blood still fresh in his mind.

" _Where is my sister you son of a bitch!?" Angel heard as he walked down the nite streets, then there was a deep growl and a strangled beastial scream, Angel rounded the ally corner just in time to see a lizard like man run off and another fall to the ground holding his stomach blood seeping from the huge open gash, he was very attractive, slightly dark skin, messy greying black hair, hard sharp jaw and bright blue eyes, Angel sighed slightly damn his empathy._

Angel pierced his lips together and crossed his arms as he paced a bit in the small space, the werewolf on the couch was passed out his wounds healing very slowly but faster ten a human, Angel had decided that he was going to let him stay until he had been healed. "Well hello whose the handsome mutt?" Spike asked as he popped in "Knock it off Spike" Angel growled softly "Oooo touchy didn't know he was yours" Spike said just as Cordelia walked down the stairs with everyone else close behind "Angel I- Oh oh I call dibs on the hunk" she said seeing the man on the couch, "No fair he looks so delicious" Lorne retorted, Angel groaned annoyed "Everyone in the office, now" he ordered and ushered everyone inside "What I can't call dibs now?" Cordelia asked "Handsome but not my type" Fred answered "He has a lost puppy face I wouldn't mind taking him for a ride" Lorne answered "Angel already called dibs on the mutt" Spike said "That's not fair" Cordelia said "Angel likes guys?" Fred asked "Apparently" Wesley answered "Is anyone else care about why he's here?" Gunn asked "No one gets dibs on him he's not staying long!" Angel yelled over everyone fuming "Geez calm down captain forehead..." Spike muttered "You can say that all you want honey bunz but you like him" Lorne said "Stop reading me" Angel huffed 

[End]

**Author's Note:**

> Z'ev (werewolf guy) link  
> http://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/The-Werewolf-of-Los-Angeles-661594376


End file.
